


Part V: "Voices died with me."

by cosmics (Cosmics)



Series: ashes in my wake [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Original Character Death(s), The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmics/pseuds/cosmics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a goodness, a life, a friend, and a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part V: "Voices died with me."

I watch her body  
move past  
and I realize  
what the dreams had meant.  
 _A friend or a foe._

It is time to choose.

And yet,  
I cannot bring my eyes away  
from the body of my friend,  
his wife,  
his victim.

Her dress flows like a   
waterfall,  
and her hair is laced with  
flowers.  
She looks like she's drowned.  
And maybe she has  
in her love for him.

The hood over my head  
hides the tears sliding down   
from my eyes  
from the people surrounding me.  
And I cry hard.  
Not just for myself,  
but for her,  
for him,  
for their child,  
for Obi-Wan.  
For all of us.

Because even though he was the Chosen One,  
he destroyed us all.

And now I must make a choice:  
shall I join him,  
tip over into the dark,  
or shall I stand against him  
and blame him for her death  
and die myself?

I turn away  
as they close  
her tomb  
with tears still wet.

I am alone.  
I am connected to everything around me.  
I am dark.  
I am light.

_**When there's nothing left to burn,  
** _ _**you have to set yourself on fire.** _

**Author's Note:**

> The ending quote is from "Your Ex Lover is Dead" by Stars.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. This is the last Part, and now Mox's story is over.


End file.
